


Good Morning, Baby

by meyari



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pornday the Ninth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari
Summary: Morning blowjobs do have some hazards when you're a vigilante dating another vigilante.





	Good Morning, Baby

Jason wakes to warm, wet heat wrapped around his cock.

As welcome as that is, always, it's enough of a shock that he flails out for a gun before he realizes that it's Tim sucking as though his life depended on it. Jason groaned, kept his hand wrapped around the gun that usually rested on his bedside crate doubling as a table, and then fisted his fingers in Tim's hair.

"What got you all riled up this morning, baby bird?" Jason asked.

While scanning for pollen, lumps on Tim's noggin, any signs of forced entry or compulsion spells. Can't be too careful. It wasn't like Tim to find Jason's hideouts, especially this one, for a quick blow job.

Tim glared at him and sucked harder, putting enough into it that Jason winced and pulled at Tim's hair to get him to ease off. Harder he tugged, the more pleasure showed in Tim's eyes so Jason mentally shrugged and gave Tim a hard yank when he got to the deepest point of his plunge.

Tim gurgled a groan.

"Like that, do you?" Jason said as he dropped the gun and cupped the other side of Tim's head. "You're such a freak, baby bird. You want me to fuck that face of yours, make you go all Bat-hoarse from taking it so deep."

The gurgle this time was even louder, rumbling over Jason's cock and tempting him to groan, too. Instead he set his feet and held Tim's head still as he started rocking into Tim's mouth. There was a moment of adjustment as Tim found just the right angle to let him swallow Jason's cock, and then they were off and running. Fucking. Whatever.

Jason's shitty little squat, barely a room and a half with an open bathroom, a mattress on the floor and crates as furniture, filled with the sound and smell and sight of Tim getting face fucked with glee.

Joy, that was what Tim felt. His hands trembled on Jay's thighs, just resting without urging slower or faster or anything. His eyes fluttered further shut for each thrust until those long, thick eyelashes rested against his red cheeks. Tim shuddered as Jason started grunting, unable to resist the pull to come hard.

"Can't hold… much longer," Jason gritted between his teeth because damn but was his baby bird hot.

Tim nodded, just barely because Jason's grip on his hair made real movement impossible. Those bright blue eyes fluttered open. His pupils were blown wide. He stared up at Jason like he was God, the best thing he'd ever seen, ever felt, would ever know.

"Fuck!" Jason snarled as he thrust into Tim's throat and came hard enough that he expected Tim to choke.

No choke, just the constriction of Tim swallowing everything down. Jason whined and pulled back enough that Tim could breathe, then shuddered through another spurt, then a third that Tim tried to get closer, tried to take back into this throat.

Jason flopped back on the bed, panting. "Jesus fuck, baby bird."

Tim hummed as he continued to suck Jason's cock, softer now because Jason might just shoot him if he used that much pressure on his oversensitive cock. He let go with a pop before smirking at Jason.

"What?" Jason asked warily.

"Your turn," Tim said as he moved up to straddle Jason's chest. His cock dripped in Jason's face.

"Are you drugged or anything?" Jason asked, this time with enough worry that Tim rolled his eyes. "Coercion? Spells? Pollen?"

"Nope," Tim replied. He wiggled his cock in front of Jason's face and yeah, there was going to be some sucking, no doubt about that. "Dick may or may not have implied that he got more sex in a day than anyone else in the business."

Jason stared up at Tim. Then grabbed his ass and pulled him forward so that Tim could fuck his mouth properly. Getting one up on Dickie plus getting to fuck Tim senseless? Hell to the yes, sign him up. Not like he had anything more important to do today.

Besides, the look on Tim's face as his eyes rolled back and his mouth fell open was more than enough inspiration all by itself.


End file.
